


Thinking About You

by theLazarus



Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Cumshots, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hotel Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Non-Penetrative Sex, Spooning, actually lots of kissing, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLazarus/pseuds/theLazarus
Summary: Joe can't get Sav off his mind, not even when they're in the same room.
Relationships: Joe Elliott/Rick Savage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Thinking About You

**Author's Note:**

> Me & my titles...I hear the Radiohead song every time I read this title, but I think it's the title that fits best (even though that song doesn't). This fic really got away from me. Much like our Joe here, it started as one little fantasy and snowballed into something bigger--I actually ended up using a few different dialogue prompts that I found online within this fic, which was an interesting way to keep it moving and build on the original idea.
> 
> I was picturing 1986-ish Joe & Sav, but I think you can let your imagination do whatever it wants, honestly. I had a lot of fun writing this one & I hope you enjoy reading it.

Sav was lying on his back, his lower half under the covers, with his hands behind his head. His eyes were closed and his mouth was closed too, the still slightly tense full lips indicating that he hadn’t left for dreamland just yet; his head slowly lolled to the right but, as Joe climbed into his own bed and made the overused frame squeak, Sav suddenly jolted upright and blinked at the desk lamp that was still glowing yellow. 

“You’re so cute, half-asleep like that,” Joe commented with a smirk, rolling onto his side. “I’m not even sure I want to turn the light off.”

“Hmm. I’m sure,” Sav replied, punctuating his statement with a quiet groan. He also rolled onto his side, facing Joe, his eyelids fluttering but he inhaled a sharp breath, then looked at him dead-on.

Joe’s smirk grew. “What?”

“You’re staring again.”

“Staring _again?_ At you?” Joe scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You wish, Savage.”

“You’ve been staring at me all day,” Sav continued, gradual sleepiness lacing through his words. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothin’.” That was a lie--something had gotten into Joe, but it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. He was still Joe and Sav was still Sav--nothing had changed except for the tingling in his groin and the fluttering of his heart when he thought about Sav, looked at Sav, talked to Sav. It was new territory for his brain and he couldn’t get Sav off his mind--he had thought about Sav in the shower just a few minutes ago, what those hands might feel like all over his body, what it would be like to kiss him. 

He was getting himself riled up again just thinking about it.

When Joe dared to look over again, Sav was smiling sneakily and batting his eyelashes. “That’s why I’m staring,” Joe accused, pulling the covers up over his shoulder, hunkering down against the pillows. “Stop being so cute.”

Sav snickered and rolled over to face the wall, giving Joe nothing but a view of a lump and a mess of curls. “Goodnight, Joe. Will you get the light?”

Considering he couldn’t actually see Sav anymore, Joe turned it off diligently and rolled onto his back. He wasn’t tired, not even after the hot shower--he was aroused. Mentally, emotionally and physically, and all because of his friend sleeping in the other bed, and even thinking about Sav’s lips on his neck and chest, trailing down his abdomen to wrap around his cock, had him getting hard in his shorts. 

Fuck, he wanted to do something about it. Wasn’t that wrong, to jerk off with someone else in the room? Maybe even more wrong with them being unconscious? But he didn’t want to go to the bathroom to do it--he wanted to stay in the warm sheets and listen to Sav’s slow, gentle breathing, shoot all over himself, roll over and pass out. If Sav stayed asleep, no one would be any he wiser about the whole thing.

So he closed his eyes and went back to imagining him and Sav in the shower together. He imagined Sav’s palms smoothing down his chest, fingertips grazing his nipples, and Joe imagined himself doing the same to him, touching and exploring the planes, hills and valleys he’d recently become so infatuated with. He’d seen what seemed like every inch of Sav already, and even touched a lot of those places too, though not directly--Joe wanted more than a shirtless, post-concert hug. He wanted to _feel_ Sav. 

Joe slid his hand down his own torso a bit impatiently, not slowing down enough to really feel himself and get himself ready. Well, he was already ready--he was more than halfway hard when he reached beneath his shorts and grabbed himself, already working his hand around his shaft, lightly dragging the pad of his thumb over his slit. He swallowed and tilted his head back into the pillows, let himself become even more ensconced in the cotton, and imagined Sav crawling over him, straddling him, and kissing his exposed throat; his other hand went between his legs to caress his balls through his shorts, rubbing the fabric against the thin skin. He imagined Sav’s hands taking hold of the waistband and pulling his shorts down, and Joe spreading his legs wider to let him move between them.

He moaned quietly, the biting of his own lip apparently not enough to keep himself quiet as the fantasy played itself further and further out. He opened his eyes and glanced over to see if he’d woken Sav--he couldn’t see much in the dark but he didn’t see movement and Joe didn’t think his breathing had changed, so he continued stroking himself and fondling his balls as he closed his eyes again and inhaled deeply. 

He was just starting to picture Sav’s tongue sliding up his shaft when the actual Sav shifted in the other bed. Joe paused his movements from beneath the covers and glanced over again; he could make out Sav’s shape tossing the blankets back and getting out of bed, nearly bumping into the night table between the beds as he moved. Completely motionless, heart pounding with nerves and suddenly wide awake and slowly losing his hard-on, Joe was paralyzed. He watched Sav go into the bathroom; the door shut before the light went on, then a slant of light peered out from under the door for what felt like one of the longest minutes of Joe’s life, and then Sav was out again.

He caught Joe’s petrified face in the light pooling out of the bathroom while the door was still open. Sav raised an eyebrow: “What?” 

Joe’s hand was still around his cock, still somehow half-hard even with all of that. He didn’t dare move it then--he didn’t want Sav to know that he’d been doing _that._ “What?”

Sav’s hand was lingering on the light switch in the bathroom, still not turning it off. “Why do you look terrified?” Joe didn’t even get a chance to respond before Sav went on with a question that made him want to sink completely into the bed and disappear: “Were you-- _wanking_?”

Joe sputtered, finally tearing his hand away from his junk. “No!”

“I think you were,” Sav accused, placing his hand on his hip. “And while I was sleeping, no less.” 

“It’s been two days,” Joe replied, not a lie. “How was I supposed to know you’d get up?”

“Maybe don’t wank when I’m still in the room,” Sav said, but he was smirking, looking Joe up and down, and then he giggled.

“Don’t do that,” Joe warned, his dick twitching in his shorts. “You know that drives me crazy.”

Sav tilted his head. “What drives you crazy?”

Joe reached one hand out from beneath the blankets and gestured at him. “That laugh.”

Head still tilted, now-wide awake eyes looking over Joe carefully, Sav asked, “So what were you thinking about?” When Joe hesitated, lips parted as if he were going to say something of protest but he never managed to get any words at all out, Sav asked, “Were you thinking about _me_?”

Joe shoved himself up against the headboard. Sav was--okay with this? Clearly he knew that Joe had been thinking about him--in hindsight, it had to have been so obvious. No, remarks about how cute Sav was weren’t completely out of character, but Sav himself had picked up on a change in Joe, that change being Joe _wanting_ him. His heart was still pounding, the fear of rejection palpable but, even worse, the fear of tainting their friendship--and the band--forever. If only Joe could have just had some self-control.

Joe didn’t know what to say. He finally grumbled, mildly accusatory, “Now _you’re_ staring at _me_.”

“I’m trying to figure you out.” Sav stepped closer, arms crossed, the light behind him illuminating his messy curls. “You--you want me?”

Joe was trying to figure Sav out--was telling him worth the risk? Sav didn’t seem too put off by even just guessing--correctly--that Joe did indeed want him. “Well--,” Joe started, wishing he never had to feel this self-conscious ever again. He straightened up against the headboard and pushed past his rapid heartbeat: “Yes.”

Sav didn’t look away. “When did this happen?” 

“I--don’t know.”

Sav moved even closer and then, to Joe’s surprise, he sat down on the edge of the bed right next to Joe’s shins. “What would you want to happen?” 

Joe couldn’t help but hesitate again before asking, “Are you offering?”

“Maybe. I’ve thought about things too.” Sav smirked a little. “Just never did anything about it with you in the room.”

Joe couldn’t laugh, not even smile, at that. He was too overwhelmed by the fact that his desire was somehow returned by Sav and, even if they didn’t ever do anything, knowing that was enough. Still, he wanted to see what they could do--what Sav might want to do--and there was one thing he figured he’d never be able to get off his mind unless he tried.

Joe inched closer, not attempting to touch Sav, but leaning in. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

Sav’s smirk disappeared and his face was placid; he leaned forward so his nose was only a couple inches away from Joe’s, and no further. Joe met him those last couple of inches, tilting his head just enough to press his lips to Sav’s so softly he wasn’t even sure if Sav felt it. He felt his hand on his thigh giving gentle pressure as Sav parted his lips slightly against Joe’s and turned his body, shoving his bent knee against Joe’s thigh so he could face him; before Joe could grab his hips and have him straddle his waist, Sav stood up, breaking the kiss that Joe felt had just begun.

He expected the worst, but Sav pulled back the covers and gestured: “Move over, Joe.”

Heart pounding and dick twitching again, Joe moved over and watched as Sav’s long body nestled under the upheld blankets, only in thin pajama pants. He wanted to touch him but he still resisted the urge, patiently waiting to see what Sav would do, which was settle down right next to Joe, blink at him once, and then slide in front of him with his hand on Joe’s chest, bringing his face closer and closer again. Reassured, Joe tentatively reached out and grabbed the back of Sav’s head, threading his fingers as best he could through his hair; Sav’s tongue just barely met his and Sav moaned quietly, sending another hot rush of blood to Joe’s groin. He’d almost forgotten about how this had all begun and now he actually had Sav in bed with him, both of them already nearly naked. 

Sav was a really good kisser--he knew just when to pull back and when to go in for more and his lips were so soft, just as lush as Joe had imagined they would be. Their kisses were becoming deeper, hotter and wetter, and Joe’s fingers threaded through more of Sav’s hair while his other hand gripped his upper arm; Sav lifted his right leg and shoved it between his thighs, getting enough leverage to drape himself over Joe’s upper half. 

He grunted softly as Sav’s knee brushed against his crotch. “Sav,” he uttered, still holding him by the hair as he pulled away from those delectable kisses. “Are you sure?”

“Sure about what?” Sav’s eyes moved down for a second, then he licked his lips. “We’re just kissing.”

“We’re in bed together. And shirtless.” Joe skirted his hand down to Sav’s bare waist to prove it, running his palm along silky skin and to the sparse trail of hair beneath his navel. His hand wanted to move even lower than that--and he felt the heat radiating from Sav’s groin and the brush of an erection against his wrist--but he was going to wait for a green light. 

Sav sat up on Joe’s thigh, making the covers into a peak behind himself. “Tell me what you were thinking about.”

“I was thinking about you doing this,” Joe said, sweeping over them with a wave of his hand. “You, getting into bed with me--kissing, and--” He faltered for just a moment--why hesitate now? He was having a fantasy come to life. But he was growing a bit weary of Sav having the upper hand here--yes, in Joe’s fantasy, Sav was the one crawling all over him but, in real life, Joe needed to get on top, literally. He urged Sav back with his thigh, easing him down onto his back as he shoved the covers back from the two of them--was it the air conditioning or Joe himself making Sav’s nipples hard? Either way, Joe couldn’t help himself from reaching down and brushing his thumb over one as he sufficiently straddled Sav’s hips.

Sav gasped quietly; Joe tried not to look at his face for too much longer, the unfamiliar self-consciousness still lingering even with the two of them giving into one another. Sav was a man--the sharp hips, smatterings of body hair, flat chest and hard abs were further proof--and the only man Joe had ever truly thought about in an intimate way. The differences were becoming less and less apparent--at the end of the day, it was simply that Sav was beautiful and also his very best friend. 

He hunched over and pressed his lips to Sav’s skin just beneath his ear, getting a noseful of lingering, almost floral shampoo; with Sav sighing and gripping his shoulders, Joe’s erection got even harder and he started to move back and forth slowly over his hips, bringing them crotch-to-crotch and grinding. He kissed down the side of Sav’s neck, breathing in scents he’d experienced before but never so up close, letting his tongue lightly gloss over the tender skin to taste what he’d only dreamed of; Sav’s right hand slid down Joe’s shoulder to his back, fingertips grazing the length of his spine, then he gripped a handful of his ass and squeezed. 

Joe pulled back, first looking down at the shiny trail of saliva on Sav’s neck and then into his eyes. “Is this your first time?” 

Sav nodded and reached around for the other cheek. “Yours?” He squeezed again, then slid his hands underneath Joe’s shorts. “You seem--experienced.”

Joe scoffed--what an assumption! As if he’d ever rolled around in bed with another man. “Do I? Maybe because,” he began, arching his back, lowering himself to bring them almost nose-to-nose. “I’ve thought about it a lot recently.” Sav must have thought about it too, but Joe was still curious as to the specifics--what did he look like in Sav’s fantasies? Was he living up to expectation? Would they actually both end up regretting this?

No, Joe told himself, no way they’d regret this. He knew it absolutely for himself, and from the way Sav was looking at him--equal parts lust and love--he wouldn’t regret it either.

Sav started to pull Joe’s shorts down. “Would you have ever told me?”

Joe snorted, the question distracting from Sav’s hand wrapping around his shaft. “No way, Sav. Never.” He glanced down to watch his dick being slowly pumped and groaned softly. “So I guess it’s, ah, a good thing I decided to wank with you in the room. Otherwise--” his hips twitched and he groaned again with Sav stroking him harder and looking up at him, blue eyes relaxed and lips slightly swollen. “Otherwise this never would have happened. Right?”

“Maybe,” Sav replied, tugging on Joe’s shorts again. Message received, Joe forced himself to break away from his touch momentarily to pull the shorts down and off--he felt good, he felt desired, he felt like a man, and the self-consciousness was nearly completely gone. Bending over the bed, he swiveled Sav slightly to the side and pulled his pajama pants down and tossed them aside, leaving him totally bare and spread out, ready for Joe to crawl over again.

He climbed over Sav, bracing his hands on the mattress beneath them, and lowered his hips until they were pressed together from the waist down; Joe watched Sav’s eyes widen and his lips part, then felt the bassist’s hands roaming down his body. He knew what to do in theory--he knew they could go even further--but it seemed like something they’d need to talk about first, and Joe didn’t want to talk. He didn’t think Sav wanted to talk either, not with how he was pawing at Joe and grabbing his hip to pull him down even harder. 

So Joe leaned into his instincts and started to move; Sav spread his legs more and their balls were nearly squashed together and the sensation of that skin-on-skin sent a sharp tingle up Joe’s spine into his scalp. It wasn’t even like they needed hands, they just kept moving with Joe grinding down and Sav writhing, pointing his hips up so their cocks were parallel. Lube would be nice, Joe realized, but he was not about to interrupt this so he unceremoniously ducked and let a strand of saliva fall from his tongue to their met groins; Sav whined and yanked him down, teeth meeting his bottom lip before Sav’s lips did. 

Joe certainly felt like a man then, and like a man on top of another man, because their grinding, humping, biting and groaning was nothing short of all male. And he _liked_ it. He loved it. He already knew he wanted to do it again with Sav, maybe actually take it further next time. It would be a conversation for another day because, just then, he was sliding his tongue into Sav’s mouth and swallowing his moans. He moved one hand to the crown of Sav’s head and threaded his fingers through those messy curls, subsequently keeping Sav in place, though it seemed as though he had no desire to break away from their swapping of spit. 

The warmth from a dribble of Sav’s precum sent Joe moaning; he bucked his hips hard, knocking the bedframe into the wall, and drove his teeth into Sav’s bottom lip. Sav turned his head, eyes blazing as he looked at Joe, and tried to wedge a hand between them. 

Joe grabbed his wrist. “No--like this,” he said, resuming his grind, the heat and density of Sav’s cock against his own sending a fever straight to his head.

His left hand not incapacitated, Sav used it to tug on Joe’s hair and bring him down for a messy, rough kiss; Joe’s fingers in Sav’s hair loosened, and he relaxed his hold on his wrist so Sav immediately brought that hand to Joe’s side. He rubbed his fingertips over Joe’s ribs, brushed his thumb over his nipple, the long fingers treading dangerously close to Joe’s armpit. Sav was exploring his body; Joe was still exploring his mouth, their tongues tangled as wet smacking noises and half-way muffled moans filled the room. 

He felt a bit of conscious surprise as he came first, pausing his kisses as his body stiffened and he felt himself shoot over both of their groins and Sav’s abdomen; he huffed and groaned, shuddering as he loosed Sav’s name from his lips and somewhat carefully collapsed on top of him. The orgasm was still ripping through his body as he laid over Sav, all that bare skin so warm and familiar, and Joe shivered and tried to catch his breath next to his ear.

Joe felt Sav’s teeth scrape his shoulder, then Sav was grabbing his ass again and grinding up into him. Suddenly embarrassed by his failure to get him off before Joe did, he propped himself back up, leaned back on his heels and grabbed Sav’s rock-hard dick; Sav threw his head to the side, eyes shut tight, and arched into Joe’s touch. It was a little strange to be stroking a cock that wasn’t his own, but the way Sav moved below him, the soft sounds of his increasingly high-pitched, breathy moans, and the feel of Joe’s own release all over Sav’s belly as he pet him superseded the weirdness. He wanted to make Sav come and come hard, so he did what he would do for himself.

Except maybe better, because it didn’t take long for Sav to cry out and arch his back so much Joe heard it crack, then multiple strings of pearly white shot from within Joe’s fist and onto Sav’s stomach, adding to his own, and dribbled over his knuckles as his last few slow pumps drained him. 

Still watching Sav’s chest rising and falling heavily, Joe wiped his hand on the sheets and laid down next to him. There was always a pull with Sav and post-orgasm, Joe learned, was no exception. The pull to his friend was even more intense and Joe didn’t hesitate to turn on his side and nuzzle into Sav’s neck, curls brushing over his forehead. 

“I turned out liking you a lot more than I originally planned, Sav,” he said, voice low and soft. His eyes were closed--Joe was content to just be there with Sav, limbs not tangled together but their bodies still connected, the shockingly smooth skin of Sav’s upper arm against his chest.

“Mm,” Sav hummed, blinking slowly, the desire to sleep evident in his face. Joe wondered if this was always the way with Sav, or if maybe he really had worn him out that much--that possibility made him smile to himself. Sav reached down and grabbed the crumpled covers, pulling them over both he and Joe as he turned onto his side, effectively making Joe spoon him. 

Joe wrapped one arm over Sav and held him, closing his eyes again. A minute later, Sav said in an almost haughty, teasing grumble, “You’ll have to wash this off me in the morning, you know.” 

Smirking, Joe hooked one leg over Sav and held him even tighter. “Whatever you want, Sav.”


End file.
